Le Nouvel An !
by Asticot
Summary: Ils avaient été si heureux ensemble, encore plus heureux au temps où il avait été avec Hisana, mais Ichigo avait été contraint à partir et en ce jour de l'an, l'attente lui était encore plus insupportable. Il ne tenait encore que grâce à leur souvenir...


**Titre : **Le Nouvel An (pas très inspiré comme titre, je sais -_-)

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Genre : **Romance

**Couple : **Ichigo x Byakuya

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne suis pas bonne en orthographe et en grammaire et j'ai la mauvaise habitude d'oublier des mots parfois, mais je me corrige…enfin j'essaye, alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait, merci.

**Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki était là, assis sur le bord de son canapé, un verre de saké à la main. Il n'y avait pas encore touché et il ne faisait que tourner le liquide dans le récipient, hypnotisé par les mouvements de l'alcool.

Tout était noir et calme autour de lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix s'élever dans tout le Sereitei.

**« Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…. Bonne année ! »**

Il leva son verre au ciel et dit.

**« Bonne année Ichigo ! » **d'un air triste et douloureux.

Et dire que c'était le roux qui avait instauré cette tradition, il y avait 6 ans.

* * *

Ichigo était venu s'installer à la Soul Society, après la guerre contre Aizen et les Hollows. Oh bien sûr, il restait un humain, mais vu son pouvoir et ses capacités, un des représentants de la dimension des rois, lui avait proposé de rester et d'intégrer une division.

Le roux avait, au début, refusé, mais le représentant lui avait dit, que ce n'était qu'un travail qu'il lui proposait…un travail un peu particulier, mais qui serait très bien payé. Il pourrait toujours garder et réintégrer son corps, s'il le voulait. Celui-ci serait conservé dans un caisson exprès pour qu'il puisse garder son statut de vivant. Il pourrait donc à tout moment s'il le voulait démissionner et reprendre sa vie sur terre.

Ichigo avait longuement réfléchi, puis il avait finalement accepté…et puis, il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose dans le futur. Avec tous les monstres, qu'il voyait tous les jours, chasser les hollows et purifier les âmes lui semblait être la meilleure solution pour une vie quelque peu « normal ». Et puis, les combats, l'atmosphère et la vie à la Soul Society lui plaisaient bien, même si tous les shinigamis étaient un peu cinglé. Au moins, il ne s'ennuierait pas.

Satisfait de sa réponse positive, le représentant avait demandé à ce qu'on le mette à la tête de la 5ème division. Ichigo avait été sur le cul sur le moment, mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Redoutant de ne pas être à la hauteur pour ce poste, il y allait à « reculons », mais finalement, il s'avérait être un excellent capitaine, un peu impulsif, mais il menait à la perfection sa division.

Et sans qu'il ne se rende compte, un an était passé. Alors quand il avait demandé un jour à Rukia, ce qu'elle avait prévu pour Noël et la nouvelle année, celle-ci l'avait regardé, en disant qu'à la Soul Society, ils ne fêtaient pas ces événements.

Ichigo s'était figé, stupéfait à la réponse. Puis, il avait réagi aussitôt, en imposant ces deux fêtes de fin d'année à toute la Soul Society. Le commandent des capitaines n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il avait été si intransigeant que le vieil homme l'avait laissé faire, ne voulant s'épuiser à gaspiller sa salive pour rien contre un orangé déterminé et buté.

Et puis, avoir un moment de détente, être en famille, entre amis…c'était quelque chose d'important pour se ressourcer. Alors, l'idée en elle-même était bonne chose pour la Soul Society.

Ainsi, ils fêtèrent Noël et le Nouvel An. Bien sûr, Byakuya avait regardé ces changements d'un mauvais œil, mais Rukia avait été si enthousiasme, qu'il n'avait pas protesté. Même quand Ichigo les avait invité lui, sa soeur et Renji à passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille.

C'était à partir de ce moment que leur relation avait commencé à changer. Byakuya avait passé étonnamment une bonne soirée, alors qu'il était plutôt solitaire d'habitude. Il avait pu discuter et se détendre, surtout en compagnie d'Ichigo, le gamin emmerdeur et insolent comme s'était habitué à le penser.

Cela avait été déconcertant pour lui, car il n'avait jamais pensé que le roux puisse être si cultivé, posé, mature et surtout chaleureux avec lui. Alors, le ténébreux s'était laissé légèrement aller à cette soirée, qui rappelait celles qu'il passait avec Hisana, sa défunte femme.

La douceur, les rares sourires de sa femme furent remplacés par ceux d'Ichigo ce soir-là, qui était bien sûr plus masculins, plus brute, plus sauvage mais tout était aussi séduisant et attirant à voir et même plus…

Alors quand les fêtes étaient passées, Byakuya avait eu l'irrésistible envie de revoir le roux. Il avait hésité au début, mais quand Ichigo l'aperçut un jour au coin d'une rue, lui offrant son chaleureux sourire…ses gardes furent baissées. Le roux l'embarqua naturellement manger avec lui. Ils passèrent un bon moment, puis une routine s'installa entre eux.

En effet, ils se retrouvaient souvent soit pour manger, soit pour s'entraîner…ou tout simplement pour marcher côte à côté dans les rues du Rukongai. Une complicité s'installa petit à petit entre eux.

Cependant, un jour, lors d'une de leur mission commune, alors que Byakuya allait se faire tuer par un puissant arrankar, Ichigo était intervenu, tuant l'hollow, mais il s'était pris malheureusement un terrible coup à sa place, qui avait faillis d'ailleurs le tuer.

Son cœur, que le noble croyait geler et incapable d'aimer à nouveau, lui avait fait mal…très mal, lorsqu'il avait cru avoir perdu Ichigo. Byakuya comprit ce jour là, qu'il était tout simplement tombé éperdument amoureux de l'orangé.

Byakuya avait fait taire ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même, ne voulant pas se faire rejeter ou être éloigné d'Ichigo. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le roux partageait également ses sentiments.

Alors, après une soirée bien arrosée, où il avait bu plus que de raison, car le désir qui le tenaillait quand il était en présence d'Ichigo, devenait insupportable, Byakuya fit un geste qui changea à tout jamais leur relation.

Il ne savait plus exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais il se rappelait très bien de s'être jeté sur les lèvres du roux et les avoir dévoré voracement. Lui le glaçon et le contrôle personnifié avait franchi une limite, qu'il s'était lui-même interdit au plus profond de son être. Ichigo l'avait regardé avec des yeux écarquillés, mais si brillant, qu'il avait cru rêver.

Le matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé aux bras du rouquin, il prit toute conscience de l'ampleur de son geste. S'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, Byakuya serait déjà parti en courant.

Mais, il était resté, s'apprêtant à affronter les conséquences de son geste, avec un masque…non, un mur de glace autour de lui. Ichigo allait sûrement lui faire payer son impair, en l'humiliant dans le pire des cas ou faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé dans le meilleur.

Mais, Byakuya ne s'était pas du tout attendu ça. Le roux s'était réveillé, il lui avait fait un magnifique sourire et l'avait embrassé, avant de se rendormir, en se pelotant tout contre lui, marmonnant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se lever pendant leur jour de congé.

Le noble était resté figer, pendant un long moment, avant de sentir son mur de glace fondre et son cœur recommencer à battre, pulsant des ondes de chaleur délicieuses dans tout son être. Chaque battement de cœur lui disait : _il t'aime ! Ichigo t'aime !_

C'était merveilleux…

Il avait l'impression de rêver éveiller. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu fermer ses yeux, ni les détacher du corps blottis contre lui. Il ne voulait pas les fermer pour se rendre compte, en les ouvrant que son merveilleux souhait, n'étaient autre qu'un rêve.

* * *

Leur vie fut douce et pleine de bonheur. Ils avaient convenu tous deux de ne parler à personne de leur relation…et puis, ça ne regardait qu'eux, c'était leur vie privée…leur petit paradis à deux.

Byakuya sourit. Il voulait se rappeler les bons souvenirs, qu'il avait partagés avec Ichigo… et seulement les « bons » souvenir, surtout en cet instant…

Et ils en avaient eu beaucoup de bons souvenirs ensemble.

Quatre ans de pur bonheur.

Quatre ans d'amour secret.

Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier de leur premier Nouvel An ensemble, en tant que couple.

* * *

**Flash back :**

Renji entra dans la 5ème division en courant, comme s'il était poursuivis par un dangereux arrankar, mis à part qu'il avait un énorme sourire collé sur le visage.

Byakuya et Ichigo étaient assis autour de la table, le regard plongé dans des dossiers. Le bruit que Renji fit en entrant dans la pièce, les fit sursauter.

Le shinigami rouge se figea un instant, en voyant que son capitaine était lui lançait un regard des plus glacial. Le roux sourit devant la réaction de son amant face à son meilleur ami et dit.

**« Renji ? »**

**« Heu…je…Désolé de vous déranger, capitaine Kuchiki, mais je viens d'apprendre un truc, qui ferait plaisir à Ichigo ! »**

**« On vous écoute. » **Fit Byakura, toujours d'un air froid, qui disait clairement : La prochaine fois que vous entrez sans frapper, je vous tue.

Le shinigami rouge se tassa un peu sur place, mais dit tout même avec enthousiasme.

**« Vous êtes au courant pour le Bal ? »**

**« Oui, Renji, je suis au courant. » **Répondit Byakuya.

Ichigo, lui se tourna vers son amant, en fronçant les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement : Quel bal ?

**« Les quatre grandes familles des nobles ont décidé d'organiser un bal dans tout Sereitei pour remercier les shinigamis pour leur travail. »**

**« Oui, c'est la première fois qu'on a le droit à tant d'égard ! » **Dit Renji, surexcité. **« Surtout, qu'ils ont choisi de fêter ce bal au Nouvel An. »**

**« Comment ça ? » **Demanda le roux, étonné.

**« Vous n'avez pas écouté le mémo à la fin de la réunion du capitaine Yamamoto ? » **Fit le noble, avec une pointe de reproche.

**« Heu…c'est que… » **Dit Ichigo, sous le regard désappointé de son amant.

Les réunions n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. C'était trop ennuyeux, trop long, et se tenir debout, sans rien faire pendant plus de trois heures, il n'y était jamais été arrivé. Alors Ichigo ne retenait que le plus important et le reste, il le zappait totalement, ce qui désespéra Byakuya.

**« Tous les shinigamis sont tous cordialement invités à un bal, organisés par les nobles cette année. » **L'éclaira le noiraud.

**« Ah bon ! Et qui va s'occuper des hollows ? » **Demanda Ichigo.

Car même si la Soul Society fêtaient désormais Noël et le Nouvel An, les shinigamis alternaient entre eux. Ainsi ceux qui fêtaient Noël travaillaient le Nouvel An et vice versa.

**« Urahara et Yoruichi ! » **Répondit Renji, avant d'exploser de rire.

**« Pardon ? » **S'exclama Ichigo, abasourdi.

**« Visiblement, après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre contre Aizen, on recommence à leur faire confiance. » **Expliqua son ami, qui sentit le regard froid de son capitaine, qui le calma un peu. **« Enfin les nobles et un des responsables de la dimension du roi leur ont demandé cette faveur, contre un bon paiement…un **_**très**_** bon paiement, je dois dire. Donc on a tous notre soirée pour le Nouvel An. C'est pas génial, ça ! » **Finit de dire Renji, tout sourire, en donnant une tape au dos du roux.

**« Heu…si bien sûr que si… » **Répondit Ichigo.

Byakuya croisa le regard de son jeune amant, et y lut un peu de regret et de déception. Lui aussi avait éprouvé ces sentiments à l'annonce du bal, car c'était leur premier Nouvel An ensemble, en tant que couple et ils aurait voulu le fêter seul.

Déjà, qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble à Noël, car lui travaillait et Ichigo allait dans le monde des humains pour le fêter avec sa famille, alors ils avaient espéré passer le réveillon rien tous les deux, en amoureux.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le 31 au soir dans une immense salle de bal dans les bâtiments de la 1ère division. Renji et Rukia étaient déjà là et leur faisaient signes. Ils avaient convenu de partager la même table tous les quatre.

Rukia avait mis un magnifique kimono bleu foncé, assorti avec ses beaux yeux. Elle était assise à côté du shinigami rouge et dégustait une bonne boisson fruitée peu alcoolisée.

Renji, aussi, était très bien habillé dans son yukata rouge aux rayures noire, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux et ses tatouages. Il buvait aussi une boisson et couvait la jeune Kuchiki d'un regard amoureux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à son amant.

**« Bya… » **Frôla Ichigo, la main du noble. **« Ne leur mène pas la vie dure ce soir. » **Fit-il, en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Son ténébreux soupira, mais consentit à laisser le couple que formaient les meilleurs amis du roux tranquille. Ichigo avait cet effet sur lui, il le rendait moins sévère et plus compréhensible envers les autres.

**« Viens, allons les rejoindre. » **Fit le capitaine de la 5ème division. **« Ta sœur s'impatiente. »**

En effet, Rukia était en train de se lever, voulant s'approcher d'eux, mais Ichigo lui fit un signe de la tête, qu'ils les arrivaient. Byakuya aurait préféré rester encore un moment seul avec son amour, mais ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux, en restant à l'écart. Les deux capitaines s'installèrent donc à la même table que les deux autres shinigamis.

**« Tu es vraiment beau, Ichi, dans ce yukata. » **Le complimenta son amie.

En effet, le jeune homme était splendide et le mot était faible pour décrire le roux, dans son kimono belge doré, qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur, surtout son regard châtain or et sa peau miel.

Ichigo faisait chaviré pas mal de convives, qui avaient les yeux fixés sur sa bel silhouette. Byakuya avait regardé ça, d'un très mauvais œil. L'attraction que son jeune amant suscitait le rendait jaloux et le mettait en rogne. Il ressemblait à un « yéti constipé », prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge _trop_ près de son amant. L'homme des glaces avait d'ailleurs, même congeler d'un regard un pauvre shinigami qui avait osé lorgner sur le postérieur de son amant. Ichigo était à LUI et à lui SEUL.

**« Merci, Rukia. Toi aussi, tu es très belle dans ce kimono. » **Dit Ichigo.

La jeune femme sourit et rougit au compliment, faisant presque grogner le noble. Puis, elle se tourna vers son frère, en disant.

**« Vous aussi, nii-sama. Vous êtes très beau dans ce yukata » **Fit-elle, en rougissant.

**« Merci, Rukia. Je vous retourne le compliment. » **Répondit-il.

La jeune femme rougit encore plus. Elle était toujours gênée de recevoir des compliments venant de son frère. Il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux, malgré le fait qu'Ichigo les avaient bien rapprochés. Le roux sourit devant cet échange entre son amant et sa meilleure amie et dit.

**« C'est vrai que ce kimono vous met parfaitement en valeur Byakuya. »**

Le noble se tourna vers son rouquin et répliqua, en souriant presque. Car, il adorait voir cette lueur appréciatrice dans les yeux de son homme pour sa personne.

**« Je vous remercie du compliment, Kurosaki. » **

Sa voix restait impassible, mais elle était malgré tout plus douce. Son jeune amant lui sourit et se tourna vers un serviteur pour leur commander une boisson et de quoi grignoter.

Ichigo n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander ce qu'il voulait, car il le connaissait par cœur. Ce qui réchauffa toujours l'être de Byakuya de constater ça, car c'était une marque…non la preuve de leur amour en public : se connaître dans les moindres détailles.

Ils se complétaient et s'harmonisaient parfaitement…

Sur un champ de bataille, ils étaient redoutables et dans la vie quotidienne, ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes…oh bien sûr, cela ne les dispensait pas de quelques disputes de temps en temps, mais ils étaient toujours heureux ensemble.

Au début, cela avait étonné Renji et Rukia, qui étaient les seuls à avoir remarqué leur changement de comportement au fils des jours, mais ils ne leur avaient pas fait de remarques de peur de se faire embrocher par l'un des deux, mais ensuite, c'était devenue une habitude, si bien que les deux shinigamis n'y firent plus attention.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre de tout et de rien…enfin surtout les trois plus jeunes shinigamis, car le noble n'avait jamais été très bavard en public, il n'aimait parler qu'avec son jeune amant. Et puis, il adorait aussi observer Ichigo évoluer en société, c'était un si beau tableau qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

* * *

Byakuya retint un soupir d'agacement. Déjà, le fait qu'il ne pouvait passer le Réveillon en tête à tête avec Ichigo l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais là, il fallait, en plus, qu'il se farcisse une partie des shinigamis de la 11ème division…il n'y avait plus de mot pour décrire son énervement.

Il lança un regard glacial à Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui s'étaient incrustés à leur table. En plus, le 3ème siège et le 5ème siège de la 11ème division avaient insisté pour s'asseoir à côté du roux, le poussant par conséquent à se décaler.

Sur le coup, le noble avait cru qu'il avait les tués, mais le regard doux de son jeune amant le calma. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation, alors il serait anormal, qu'il sorte son zanpakutos.

Néanmoins, Ichigo se retrouvait coincer entre une brute chauve et un narcissique efféminé. Et lui, se tapait le capitaine de 11ème division, et son lieutenant rose bonbon. Il y avait quoi mettre durement à l'épreuve ses nerfs d'acier.

Mais, ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était qu'il était loin du roux…enfin pas si loin que ça, mais ce psychopathe de Kenpachi était une vraie forteresse, il ne pouvait donc pas effleurer Ichigo.

Et puis, avec leur manière naturellement barbare à se comporter dans une fête, le noble pouvait voir que son jeune amant ne passait pas une si bonne soirée que ça. Même si celui-ci aimait bien ces brutes sanguinaires, il ne le leur avouerait jamais, qu'il préférait le calme et la tranquillité, plutôt que cette exubérance et ce penchant à la violence que cultivait la 11ème division.

Le seul fait de voir qu'Ichigo n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la soirée, était une preuve suffisant pour Byakuya pour percevoir le malaise chez son roux. Ce dernier ne faisait que de jouer avec la nourriture, supportant les gestes brusques d'un Ikkaku, saoul et écoutant les jérémiades d'un Yumichika, désespéré par la mocheté des nouveaux shinigamis de la 11ème division.

Il l'aurait bien aidé, mais lui, aussi avait fort affaire avec la bonbon rose, qui servait de lieutenant à Zaraki. Elle était une vraie calamité et emmerdeuse de première, à toujours vouloir manger dans SON assiette, à lui crier dans les oreilles, à sautiller partout et surtout le DECOIFFER.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Byakuya détestait le plus, c'était : qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Déjà, qu'on le touche tout court, avait tendance à l'enrager, alors là…il aurait bien massacré la bonbon rose, mais elle avait son garde du corps…son psychopathe de Kenpachi avec elle. Et puis, un meurtre sur une place public et au milieu de tant témoins ferait mauvais usage pour un noble de son rang.

Le seul être qu'il acceptait sans concession et à qui il avait donné tout le droit sur sa personne était Ichigo…il devait même admettre, qu'il était devenu accros à ces caresses. Byakuya ne put retenir un soupir d'énervement et de lassitude. Il n'avait qu'une envie : soustraire son jeune amant à tout ce monde de fou et s'enfuir avec lui.

Vraiment il se rappellerait de ce Nouvel An…

Byakuya qui avait pensé que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire… se trompa lourdement. En effet, quand ce fut l'heure de la danse, une blonde à forte poitrine vint kidnapper SON Ichigo, l'entraînant de force sur la piste de danse.

Celui-ci émit une grimace et lui lança un regard désolé. Mais, lui aussi, dansait déjà avec quelqu'un. Unohana était venu le forcer…heu lui proposer…une danse, qu'il n'avait bien évidemment pas pu refuser.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à danser avec d'autres personnes, se regardant désespérément de loin…le pire pour lui, ce fut le moment où Yumichika l'avait attrapé par surprise et entraîner dans un slow. Il avait émis des ondes glaciales plus que négatives pour que ce narcissique pervers le lâche, mais rien à faire.

Il avait bien vu, qu'Ichigo serait bien venu à son aide, mais il était coincé avec Ukitake, qui se collait bien trop près à son goût à SON roux. Cela le fit encore plus serrer des dents. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites, il allait exploser, surtout que l'heure fatidique du changement d'année approchait à grand pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre Ichigo dans ses bras pour l'échange des vœux, et surtout du BAISER traditionnel.

Après s'être débarrassé du 5ème siège de la 11ème division, Byakya était retourné s'asseoir, envoyant des regards noirs aux personnes qui auraient la mauvaise idée de l'approcher. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment, pour se camer et recomposer son air impassible, qui s'était quelque peu effrité.

Après un moment, il laissa son regard balayer à nouveau la piste de danse. Il observa Ichigo, qui semblait enfin se détendre un peu. En effet, le jeune homme n'était plus avec le capitaine de 13ème division, mais en compagnie de sa sœur et du shinigami rouge. C'est vrai que Rukia et Renji avaient toujours été les personnes avec qui le roux s'entendait le mieux, en dehors de lui.

Puis, il vit Hisagi les rejoindre. Sa sœur et Renji laissèrent quelques instants après, Ichigo, seul avec le lieutenant de la 9ème division pour partir danser à nouveau. Les yeux bleus nuit de Byakuya restèrent fixer sur le roux, puis foudroyèrent le shinigami brun. En effet, son jeune amant essayait de tenir à une distance raisonnable entre lui et Hisagi, qui était beaucoup trop entreprenant avec ses mains baladeuses.

Le noble savait qu'Ichigo pouvait très bien s'occuper de ce problème seul, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillonner. Son roux avait beaucoup trop de succès à son goût, même si lui aussi n'était pas en reste dans ce domaine.

Sentant que ses nerfs à nouveau au bord de la rupture, Byakuya se leva aussi calmement que possible et s'avança vers eux. Il se posa bien au milieu des deux hommes et dit en prenant le bras d'Ichigo.

**« Kurosaki, ne m'aviez pas promis une danse ? »**

**« Heu…je…oui. » **Répondit le roux, surpris par le comportement du noble.

**« A plus tard, Ichi. » **Dit alors Hisagi, d'une voix sensuelle.

_Ichi ? Mais de quel droit, il appelle Mon Ichigo, « Ichi » ! _Fusillait Byakuya du regard le brun. Le rouquin ne répondit qu'avec un sourire forcé, avant d'être tiré fermement par son homme sur la piste de danse. Celui-ci se colla outrageusement contrer lui, mais Ichigo le repoussa doucement, en regardant autour d'eux.

**« Bya… »**

Celui-ci soupira et reprit une distance raisonnable, mais laissa son regard plongé dans celui d'Ichigo.

Pourquoi devait-il se cacher ? Ils s'aimaient et ici, les relations homosexuelles étaient aussi naturelles que les hétérosexuelles.

Il fallait absolument qu'il mette ça au clair avec Ichigo. Car voir tous ces hommes et ces femmes coller son orangé le rendait malade de jalousie…et puis devoir rester loin de son roux, alors qu'il était si près…c'était…

**« Tu me manques, Ichi. » **Murmura le noble, le cœur serré.

Cela surprit le jeune homme, qui répondit.

**« Je suis pourtant contre toi, dans tes bras. »**

**« Pas encore assez à mon goût. » **Lui souffla à l'oreille le brun, en se rapprochant.

Pourquoi Byakuya réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ce soudain démonstration affective en public ?

**« Bya, il vaudrait mieux que l'on arrête de danser. Tout le monde nous regarde. » **Fit le roux, d'une voix basse.

Le noble aurait bien répondit, qu'il n'en avait que faire du regard des autres ou de ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux. Car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de serrer son jeune amant dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas…il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi…c'était contre son éducation, contre sa nature. Cependant, il dit malgré tout.

**« Reste encore, Ichi. »**

**« Bya. »**

Le shinigami roux regarda autour de lui et vit que Rukia et Renji les observaient attentivement et les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi attirait-il toujours tant l'attention sur lui ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ?

**« Ichi, laisse-moi encore te serrer dans mes bras. » **Lui murmura le noble. **« On ne fait rien de mal. Et puis, c'est une danse, il est normal que je te tienne ainsi. »**

Ichigo jeta à nouveau un regard autour de lui, puis dit finalement.

**« Oui, tu as raison. J'ai bien dansé avec Ukitake. »**

**« Et Matsumoto. » **Ajouta le brun.

**« Et Matsumoto… » **Grimaça le roux, en repensant à sa danse avec la shinigami blonde à forte poitrine. **« On ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'ait vraiment laissé de le choix. »**

**« Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre lorsqu'elle collait son opulence poitrine contre toi. » **Lui dit le noiraud sur un ton de reproche.

_Je rêve…où il est jaloux ?… _

**« Tu veux dire qu'elle m'**_**étouffait**_** ! » **Répliqua le jeune homme.

**« Vraiment ? » **Dit le noble, d'un air suspicieux.

_Non, je ne rêve pas…il est vraiment jaloux !_

**« Oui ! » **Répondit le roux d'un ton catégorique. **« Et puis toi alors, quand tu dansais avec Unohana. Vous avez l'air de former un très beau couple ! »**

**« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai accepté cette danse que par obligation. »**

**« Bien, moi aussi. »**

**« Même quand tu discutais avec Hisagi, qui te draguait ouvertement. Vous formez aussi un très beau couple…peut être que je devrais te laisser aux bras ce shinigami. »**

**« Là, c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi et non merci, ça va aller, je m'en passerai bien. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

_Pourquoi es-tu ainsi, Bya ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi jaloux, surtout dans un lieu public…_

**« Bya, pourquoi es-tu si jaloux ? » **demanda le roux, en fixant son amant dans les yeux. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »**

Le noble ne répondit rien. Comment lui dire ? Comment dire à son amant que ce bonheur…cette douce vie remplie d'amour, qu'il lui offrait depuis un an lui faisait peur.

Oui, il avait peur de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble…peur de se réveiller un matin et de découvrir que tout ceux-ci n'était qu'un beau rêve…Et le fait, que leur relation reste secret, ne faisait qu'augmenter ses angoisses de jour en jour.

Il avait déjà perdu Hisana et cela avait été horrible…vraiment horrible. Mais s'il venait un jour à perdre une seconde fois la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Byakuya était certain, qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Ichigo était tout pour lui. Son amour pour lui dépassait même de loin celui d'Hisana.

Alors, il était terrifié…vraiment terrifié…

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses peurs à son jeune amant, ne voulant pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes, mais depuis quelques temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois, qu'il voyait le roux partir ou simplement lui tourner le dos comme si le son amant pouvait partir en fumée.

**« Bya… » **Fit Ichigo, d'une voix douce face au silence du noble. **« Je n'ai envie d'être qu'avec toi et auprès de toi…les autres ne sont que des figurants dans ma vie, même si je suis très attaché à certains, tu passes et passeras toujours en premier dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. »**

**« En toute circonstance ? »**

**« Oui, en toute circonstance, tu es et seras toujours le premier. »**

Byakuya sourit, apaisé. Ichigo trouvait toujours les mots pour l'apaiser. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, le roux savait lire en lui. Ils continuèrent à danser un moment dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que son orangé pose sa tête sur l'épaule du noble, dans un soupir d'aise et lui murmure à l'oreille.

**« J'aimerai t'embrasser. »**

Byakuya sourit et resserra son étreinte.

**« Moi aussi. »**

**« Il n'est pas encore minuit. » **Émit le roux, d'un air presque désespéré.

**« Je sais. » **Fit le brun aussi frustré que son amant.

La chanson se termina trop tôt à leur goût et ils durent se séparer à contre cœur. Le noble jeta un dernier regard aux roux et pensa. _Il faut vraiment que l'on parle sur l'officialisation de notre couple. _Ils rejoignirent leurs amis à leur table et attendirent l'heure fatidique.

Cela ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. En effet, une voix s'éleva dans tout le Sereitei. Elle leur hurla qu'il était l'heure du décompte. Byakuya se tenait tout près d'Ichigo, ne voulant pas être loin de lui, surtout à cet instant.

Il était derrière le roux et pouvait l'entendre murmurer : Trois…Deux…Un…

**« Bonne Année ! » **Hurlèrent l'ensemble des shinigamis.

La musique retentit sous les hurlements. Byakuya allait prendre son roux dans ses bras, quand Yachiru, le bonbon rose, se jeta dans les bras de son Ichigo et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sous son regard médusé, en criant : Bonne Année, Ichi !

_JE VAIS LA TUER ! _Furent ses pensées l'instant d'après.

Et il allait même passer à l'acte, quand il sentit deux bras l'attraper par la taille et le serrer. Il tourna la tête vers cette personne et tomba sur un regard châtain doré, qui le fixait avec amour. C'était évidemment Ichigo, qui profita de son moment de confusion pour l'embrasser avec douceur et lui murmurer ensuite.

**« Bonne Année, Bya. »**

Sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, comme si cette emmerdeuse rosée n'avait pas gâché ce moment particulier. Il répondit alors avec un doux sourire.

**« Bonne Année, Ichi. »**

Le roux lui rendit son sourire et lui souffla à l'oreille.

**« Je t'aime. »**

Son cœur battit alors dans un rythme effréné, des papillons volaient dans son ventre et une chaleur délicieuse se répandit dans tout son corps. Cela lui faisait toujours ce même effet d'entendre ces mots.

Il était heureux…vraiment…et aurait voulu garder son jeune amant au creux de ses bras plus longtemps, mais ils durent se séparer, car Rukia et d'autres voulaient aussi leur souhaiter la Bonne Année.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, après avoir mangé le dessert, bu le saké et embrasser tout le monde, qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux.

Ichigo avait prétexté la fatigue pour pouvoir s'extirper de cette fête, qui n'en finissait pas. Lui, s'était tout simplement retirer sans plus d'explication, il avait largement rempli ses devoirs en tant que noble et capitaine pour cette soirée.

Le roux l'avait attendu plus loin sur le chemin, qui menait à leur domicile et souriait aux shinigamis, qui passaient. Byakuya allait rejoindre son amour, quand le jeune capitaine de 10ème division s'était arrêté pour parler à son jeune amant. Ichigo lui lança un regard navré et il dut rester au loin, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

**« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, Kurosaki ? »**

**«Parfaite. Et toi, Toushirou ? »**

**« Très bien. » **Répondit-il.

Le shinigami aux cheveux blanc avait arrêté de reprendre Ichigo sur son titre, depuis qu'il était devenu lui-même capitaine. Il le mettait ainsi sur un pied d'égalité et montrait ainsi son respect.

**« Vous attendez quelqu'un, Kurosaki ? » **Demanda le capitaine de 10ème division, voyant le regard de son homologue dévié sans cesse derrière lui.

**«Non, je…»**

Mais, Ichigo fut coupé par l'apparition de Byakuya, qui s'était décidé à les rejoindre, ne supportant plus de rester loin de son roux. Hitsugaya leva les sourcils, étonné, avant de parler avec un sourire qui en disait long.

**«Oh ! Je vois.»**

**« Quoi…Tu vois quoi ? » **Demanda le roux, un peu paniqué.

**« Oh…rien. » **Sourit-il toujours. **« Bonne soirée Kurosaki… Kuchiki...»**

Byakuya hocha légèrement la tête toujours aussi impassible. Et Toushirou s'éloigna d'eux.

**« Un problème ? » **Demanda le noble, devant le silence de son jeune amant.

**« Je…Heu…Non, rien…» **Répondit Ichigo, avant de sourire.

Le noble n'arrêtait pas le de surprendre ce soir. Les deux hommes voulaient se tenir la main, mais il y avait encore trop de monde autour d'eux, même s'ils s'étaient éloignés.

**« Rentrons. » **Fit Byakuya.

**« Oui. » **Approuva le roux, le fixant intensément.

Ichigo semblait aussi avoir envie…non besoin d'être seul avec lui également. La fin de leur soirée et surtout la nuit avait été magnifique et magique. Et même si ce Réveillon avait été une vraie torture pour lui, au début, Byakuya n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, car il était avec celui qui l'aimait.

**Fin du flash back**

**

* * *

**Et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient passé leur premier Nouvel An en tant que couple…

Byakuya avait pensé que ça serait toujours ainsi, que le roux serait toujours là, avec lui, que la solitude ne reviendrait plus, mais les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on le voudrait.

Ichigo l'avait quitté voilà d'un an. Son jeune amant y avait été contraint. Son hollow reprenait dessus, devenant violent. L'orangé perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et devenait dangereux pour son entourage. Il avait donc du partir et retourner dans le monde réel pour maîtriser à nouveau son hollow avec l'aide des vizards.

Et cette année, Byakuya se retrouvait seul…Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu se joindre aux autres, mais à quoi bon…la seule personne avec il voulait être, n'était pas là. Le noble but une gorgée de son verre de saké, le cœur lourd et douloureux… il n'avait envie de rien, ne voulait rien…à part Ichigo.

* * *

Ce fut comme ça que Rukia le trouva plus tard.

**« Bonne année, Nii-sama.» **Dit-elle, avec un doux sourire, malgré son regard triste posé sur lui.

**« Bonne année, Rukia.» **Lui Répondit-il, d'un air lasse.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et dit.

**« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous joindre à nous. »**

**« Oui...»**

Un silence s'installa entre eux, avant d'être rompu par la jeune femme.

**« Vous devriez appeler, Ichigo ? »**

**« Non, il ne va pas bien et…»**

**« Je sais, mais vous non plus, Nii-sama, vous n'avez pas bien. »**

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était inquiète, semblait même avoir pleuré.

**« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réponde mon appel. »**

**« Je suis sûr que si. » **Lui fit-elle, d'un air sûr. **« Il vous aime. »**

Le noble écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Sa sœur savait pour eux…mais comment ?

**« Vous pouvez être fort et vous l'avez été pour cacher votre relation et vos sentiments, mais il y a des gestes et des regards qui ne trompent pas, même le capitaine Yamamoto le sait pour vous. »**

_C'était bien la peine de se cacher. _Pensa amèrement Byakuya.

S'il avait su, il put profiter plus d'Ichigo, au lieu de réfréner constamment ses désirs. Il ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude, mais sourit tout de même légèrement à sa sœur, avant reprendre une autre gorgée de son saké.

**« Vous devriez vraiment l'appeler, Nii-sama. » **Lui dit-elle, encore en lui rendant son sourire.

Il ne répondit rien. Rukia se leva et le laissa seul au bout d'un moment. Elle semblait toujours triste, mais moins inquiète. Byakuya attendit encore quelques temps, dans le silence, le regard fixant un point invisible.

Puis, il prit un appareil de communication, qui ressemblait à un portable du monde réel et après l'avoir fixé un bon moment, il composa le numéro que lui avait donné Shinji avant d'emmener son amant, en disant qu'il pouvait contacter le roux à ce numéro en cas d'urgence.

Au bout de trois sonneries, Ichigo décrocha.

**« Allo ? »**

Son jeune amant semblait fatiguer, sa voix était basse et faible. Cela lui serra le cœur de constater ce fait. Son amour devait vraiment souffrir atrocement.

**« Ichi…» **Souffla-t-il, la voix déformée par l'émotion.

**« Bya…» **

Silence.

Ce silence était à la fois douloureux et apaisant. Car, il montrait combien il leur était difficile d'être loin l'un de l'autre, mais aussi la joie d'entendre l'être aimé.

**« Bonne année, Ichi.»**

Silence à nouveau…

C'était si dur, si insupportable…

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler finalement, mais Ichigo lui manquait tellement…

**« Bonne année, Bya. »**

Cela le fit sourire et réchauffa le cœur. Ils écoutèrent la respiration de l'autre, se gorgeant de ce contact lointain et éphémère entre eux.

**« Je… Je dois te laisser.» **Lui fit faiblement le roux, au bout d'un court moment.

**« Non ! » **Il avait presque crier ce mot. **« Ichi, attends…Attends encore un peu…juste un peu…»**

Bon Dieu ! Ce qu'il avait envie de le voir…de le toucher…

Le silence entre eux était cette fois que douleur et déchirure. Le noble murmura donc au bout d'un moment.

**« Finalement, j'ai adoré notre premier Réveillon, au moins tu étais là… avec moi. »**

**« Bya…»**

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi ?…Comme si le roux ne souffrait pas assez.

**« Je suis déso…» **Commença-t-il à s'excuser.

**« Non, toi aussi, tu me manques… » **Le coupa faiblement le jeune homme. **« J'aurai aimé être avec toi.»**

_Et en plus, cette année, j'aurai pu l'embrasser sans me cacher…montrer aux autres, qu'il l'est mien. _Pensa amèrement le noble.

Oui…embrasser Ichigo. Serrer Ichigo dans ses bras. Dormir près de lui. Sentir sa chaleur. Entendre son rire, sa voix… Seigneur, il avait l'impression de mourir, tellement le roux lui manquait.

**« Je t'aime, Ichi.»**

C'était la première fois, qu'il le lui disait, et il aurait voulu le faire d'en d'autre circonstance et d'une autre manière, mais il n'avait pu se retenir. Il fallait qu'Ichigo sache à quel point il était aimé et désiré.

**« Je t'aime aussi, Bya. » **Lui répondit le roux, la voix faible et déformée par l'émotion, mais il pouvait y déceler une immense joie.

**« J'aimerai que tu rentres, maintenant.»**

Byakuya serra des dents et se traita de d'imbécile, après avoir prononcé ces mots. Mais, il n'avait pu se retenir et pouvait entendre Ichigo réprimer ses larmes.

**« Moi aussi, Bya…je veux rentrer…mais, je ne peux pas…»**

**« Ichi…je suis désolé…je… » **Souffla le noble, en fermant les yeux pour réprimer ses propres larmes.

Il n'avait pas voulu être cruel, ni faire de mal à son jeune amant, mais son cœur souffrait tellement.

**« Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Je t'aime, Bya et je t'ai dit que tu passerais toujours en premier plan quelque soit les circonstances, alors tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est plutôt moi, qui devrait te… »**

**« Non, Ichi ne t'excuse pas…pas pour ça… » **Le coupa le brun.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, avant que le roux ne rompe.

**« Je…je dois vraiment te laisser. »**

**« Ichi… » **Il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher, pourtant, il le fallait…le roux semblait vraiment à bout**. « Dis-moi où tu es. »**

Silence.

Les vizards lui avaient interdit de venir les déranger. Byakuya avait bien évidemment protesté férocement. Mais, les demi-shinigamis avaient été clair et intraitable dessus. Ils ne voulaient pas que le roux soit soumis à de trop fortes émotions…et cela arrivait souvent quand il était dans les environs. C'est pourquoi, il n'avait pas pu voir son amant une seule fois, depuis qu'il était parti.

Devant ce silence, le noble crut, pendant un instant, que le roux avait raccroché, mais il regarda son appareil de communication, qui lui indiquait qu'il était toujours en contact.

**« Ichi ? »**

**« Je suis à Tokyo.»**

Et le roux raccrocha. Après, quelques minutes, Byakuya se mit à sourire, le cœur battant férocement. Si, Ichigo lui avait donné leur lieu d'implantation, cela voulait dire, qu'il pourrait bientôt pourvoir le revoir. Le noble sourit, les yeux fermés…oui très bientôt…

Finalement, l'année commençait bien.

FIN

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.


End file.
